


shower sex

by Namjoonlover24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hotels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Sub zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonlover24/pseuds/Namjoonlover24
Summary: They would be in a hotel to get away and have some alone time.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 24





	shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first first detailed smut.

They would be in a hotel to get away and have some alone time. It would be hard for them to get intimate at their houses. So they rent a hotel for the weekend. So they can do whatever they want. They stay in the hotel room the whole time. They have sex and but they do cuddle most of the time. They decide to shower together cause they never have and finally have the chance to because they're in a hotel and were their parents aren't. Zach was the one to suggest it and Alex wanted to too. Their clothes come off and they get in. They start by getting wet and their hair wet. They start washing each other hair with shampoo. Hands start to rome and they start kissing. First it's tiny pecks every once and after awhile they start making out heavily, Alex reaches his hand down Zach's abs and reaches his dick and grasps it faintly. Zach moans with pleasure.   
Alex gets close to Zach's ear and whisper in a low, breathy voice, "I love it when you moan, they are so beautiful, like music to my ears, baby."  
Alex jerks Zach with a quick rub. Zach moans loudly with pleasure. Zach loves when Alex talks to him in that tone. He loves when Alex talks dirty to him (yes I think Zach is a sub). Alex continues to jerk him off. Rubbing it all over taking his time and making sure Zach feels good. Zach starts crying out in pleasure from Alex's careful movements. When Alex starts rubbing under the head Zach almost fell over it felt so amazing. Precum poring pouring out of him. Zach whimpers in the most beautiful way. Zach moans start to get louder and louder as he gets closer.   
"lI'm about to cummmm...!" Zach yells in pleasure, he started to speak gibberish in so much pleasure he couldn't form a sentence. After he said that Alex stop abruptly. Zach whimpers when he lets go. Zach starts pleading to cum.  
"Please, Alex please let me cum, please, please, please!, Zach says in a defeated tone. He started to repeat please over and over, pleading for release. Alex washes his hand in the water and starts to wash out Zach's hair.  
"I'll let you cum when we start to wash our bodies.", Alex says while washing out Zach's hair. Zach starts washing out Alex's hair. After that they put in conditioner. Then they start washing each others bodies with loofahs. Alex was slowly scrubbing Zach's body thoroughly, lathering him up. Washing every but his dick, he is saving that for last to wash. Zach is also washing Alex with a loofah, also scrubbing Alex all over thoroughly. When they are done Alex finally washes Zach's dick, he puts soap on his hands and starts washing his private areas. He does it slowly so he can hear Zach cry out in pleasure and beg for more. Zach whimpers and moans in pleasure, crying out in ecstasy as Alex rubs him. He was so hard and was leaking so much precum but he is being washed so he was fine.  
"I'm about to cum, let me cum please, Alex please!" Zach moaned out loudly.  
"You can cum, baby boy," Alex says in a low, sexual tone in Zach's ear. Alex jerks hard and with that and him being called baby boy, Zach explodes with a loud moan that they know for a fact the whole floor heard but they can worry about that later. Alex continues to stroke through Zach's orgasm. When he is fully rung out, Alex hugs him.  
"You did so good you sound so beautiful, your beautiful, baby." Alex whisper in in his ear to comfort him after his orgasm. When he is fully calmed down. Zach notices that Alex is painfully hard.  
"Now that you helped me let me help you" Zach said smirking. He reached for Alex's dick and started to stroke slowly and then started to stroke faster. Alex started to grunt and moan from Zach's actions. Zach started to rub under the tip.  
"Baby, you're doing so good, oh God!" Alex says in pleasure, as he's talking Zach puts another hand down there to help him get him off. Alex grunts and moans louder because of what Zach is doing with his hands. Zach is rubbing and lightly grabbing around his private areas and Alex is loveing it. He feels his orgasm creeping up behind him. He is so lost in pleasure.  
"Baby boy, I'm about to cum!" Alex says moaning about to burst. Zach keeps jerking Alex off and rubs him just the right way. Right then he cums with a scream, Zach keeps rubbing while Alex's cums. When he done cumming Zach hugs him.  
"You did so well Alex, you sounded so good," Zach whispers in Alex's ear. They stay like that till he has claimed down.  
"I love you," Alex says with dopey grin, while looking longingly into Zach's eyes.  
"I love you too," Zach said with the same grin as Alex, looking longingly into Alex's eyes. They shared a small kiss, not a hot and heavy one, a quick loving one. After that they wash off and wash out the conditioner. Then they got out and took a nap together on the bed. Alex and Zach loved each other sooo much, they wouldn't trade each other for the world.


End file.
